1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions that reduce reflection of exposing radiation from a substrate back into an overcoated photoresist layer. More particularly, the invention relates to antireflective coating compositions that contain a basic additive component that can reduce undesired footing or notching of an overcoated photoresist relief image.
2. Background
Photoresists are photosensitive films used for transfer of an image to a substrate. A coating layer of a photoresist is formed on a substrate and the photoresist layer is then exposed through a photomask to a source of activating radiation. The photomask has areas that are opaque to activating radiation and other areas that are transparent to activating radiation. Exposure to activating radiation provides a photoinduced chemical transformation of the photoresist coating to thereby transfer the pattern of the photomask to the photoresist coated substrate. Following exposure, the photoresist is developed to provide a relief image that permits selective processing of a substrate.
A photoresist can be either positive-acting or negative-acting. For most negative-acting photoresists, those coating layer portions that are exposed to activating radiation polymerize or crosslink in a reaction between a photoactive compound and polymerizable reagents of the photoresist composition. Consequently, the exposed coating portions are rendered less soluble in a developer solution than unexposed portions. For a positive-acting photoresist, exposed portions are rendered more soluble in a developer solution while areas not exposed remain comparatively less developer soluble. Photoresist compositions in general are known to the art and described by Deforest Photoresist Materials and Processes, McGraw Hill Book Company, New York, ch. 2, 1975 and by Moreau, Semiconductor Lithography, Principles, Practices and Materials, Plenum Press, New York, ch. 2 and 4, both incorporated herein by reference for their teaching of photoresist compositions and methods of making and using the same.
A major use of photoresists is in semiconductor manufacture where an object is to convert a highly polished semiconductor slice, such as silicon or gallium arsenide, into a complex matrix of electron conducting paths, preferably of micron or submicron geometry, that perform circuit functions. Proper photoresist processing is a key to attaining this object. While there is a strong interdependency among the various photoresist processing steps, exposure is believed to be one of the more important steps in attaining high resolution photoresist images.
Reflection of activating radiation used to expose a photoresist often poses limits on resolution of the image patterned in the photoresist layer. Reflection of radiation from the substrate/photoresist interface can produce spatial variations in the radiation intensity in the photoresist, resulting in non-uniform photoresist linewidth upon development. Radiation also can scatter from the substrate/photoresist interface into regions of the photoresist where exposure is not intended, again resulting in linewidth variations. The amount of scattering and reflection will typically vary from region to region, resulting in further linewidth non-uniformity. Variations in substrate topography also can give rise to resolution-limiting problems.
One approach used to reduce the problem of reflected radiation has been the use of a radiation absorbing layer interposed between the substrate surface and the photoresist coating layer. See, for example, PCT Application WO 90/03598, EPO Application No. 0 639 941 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,122, 4,370,405, 4,362,809, and 5,939,236. Such layers have also been referred to as antireflective layers or antireflective compositions. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,939,236; 5,886,102; 5,851,738; and 5,851,730, all assigned to the Shipley Company, which disclose highly useful antireflective compositions.
We have found that use of some prior antireflective compositions can induce undesired undercutting (notching) of an overcoated, developed resist relief image. Another problem induced by at least some prior antireflective compositions has been “footing”, i.e. failure to clear all exposed photoresist during development that results in an upwardly tapering relief image sidewall. Both notching and footing can compromise resolution of the image patterned into the underlying substrate.
It thus would be desirable to have new antireflective coating compositions. It would be particularly desirable to have new antireflective coating compositions that do not induce undesired notching in an overcoated resist relief image.